The Truth Will Be Reveiled
by Vanilla Nerd
Summary: Zim invents one of his worthy inventions to use to take over earth. But will Dib mess it up with his big head of goo? Will Zim meet his true love but have to fight to win her over? FINISHED FINALLY
1. planning

As Zim was working on another one of his "evil plans" for taking over the world in the cellar aka lab, GIR was watching the scary monkey show. Suddenly a commercial came on. "OH!" GIR screamed, "This is my FAVORITE commercial!" Suddenly a moose popped up and stood there for about 10 seconds doing nothing.

GIR sat there, with his mouth gaping open with a smile watching this moose, didn't realize that Dib just opened the door and walked past him casually.

"I've finally thought of the perfect plan! I will tell that Zim... doom... planner off once and for ALL! But first I must get down there... now how do I do that?" Dib said as he stood next to the toilet in the kitchen. (This IS the entrance by the way)

_down by the lab_

Zim just finished his contraption to destroy the earth, "Yes, yes, Now I will point this at the sun press this thingy and explode it... and soon the entire earth will go under another ice age!" Zim starts his maniacal laughter.

Suddenly appears out of no where, "Hello... Zim."

Zim gasped, "Dib! You conniving little worm baby! How did you get in here?"

Dib combed his hair back, "I'll tell you... for a price."

"What do you want?" Zim said pushing Dib against the wall.

Dib smirked, "one, stop trying to take over the world, two, come with me to the lab so I can destroy you, and three, STOP CALLING ME WORM BABY!" Dib raised his fists in rage.

Zim turned around, "Never mind then, finding out how you got in here is pointless..."

Dib slapped his forehead, "Damn it! That was my plan! I hate you so much Zim."

"As I hate you, worm baby." Zim said screwing in one more bolt on his contraption.

Dib walked away, but still, "I'll come back, Zim, and I'll be back with a much better plan. A much...OW! Stupid pipe!"

"Yeah... watch your big stupid head next time." Zim said putting away his contraption, "I'll work on you later my baby." Zim said to his contraption.

"MY HEADS NOT BIG!" Dib screamed, "OW! Another pipe!"

Zim sighed and pushed a button that made a big claw come in and take Dib away and put him outside.

_Outside_

Dib was walking home, "Why did Zim call his contraption thingy baby?" Dib shuddered at the thought of Zim saying that word.

Suddenly GIR came outside and threw a cupcake at Dib's big head, "HAHA! Big headed boy got cupcake on his big head!" Gir giggled maniacally, then he realized Dib was covered in chocolate cupcake and he decided to jump on Dib and suck all the chocolate off of Dib's big head.

"Get off of me!!!!" Dib screamed. Then GIR ran away into his green house, "I know Zim put him up to this... I know it."

_Inside Zim's house_

Zim's giggles insanely, "Poor Dibby, poor defensless Dibby, poor defensive chocolatey Dibby."

GIR jumps up and down, "CHOCOLATE!?" GIR pours chocolate syrup in his mouth and drools... Zim stares blankly at GIR...

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: I know... this stinks... but if you liked it... send a review.**


	2. it begins

**A/N: I am not the owner of Invader Zim, I do not intend to steal anything from Invader Zim or anyone. Jhonen is the real owner, he is responsible for his show... and I am responsible for what I say**

_The Next Morning_

Dib was just exiting his house when the phone rang...

Dib picked up and a man with a heavy British accent spoke, "Hello, have you caught the alien yet?"

Dib breathed in then out, "Not quite yet, sir. I'm still working on that."

The British man spoke again, this time angrily, "Well you better get him soon or we're taking you off the list of 'hero of the year.' I hope you hurry."

"I will sir, I will." Dib smirked evilly and hung up. _Please don't kick me off! _Dib thought. And Dib marched out the door humming the national anthem, I don't know why. He's weird like that.

_In Zim's lab_

Zim is pointing his ray gun at the sun preparing the earth's doom, "I can't wait till I can use this... GIR!" Zim screamed, "Prepare earth's doom for 12:00 midnight." GIR immediately turned red and said, "Yes Sir!"

Zim turned back around to set the timer for 12:00 midnight, just then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he spun around quickly and saw what he swore was the freakiest thing ever, "Oh... it's just you, Worm baby." Zim pushed Dib away and went back to his work.

"I'm taking you away, Zim... no matter what you do. You're timer is already set for midnight; I can bring you to the lab and have you back by midnight. But it'll be to late for your experiment. Everyone will be prepared and already on Mars." Dib hooked cuffs on Zim, and just then Zim was unconscious. And Dib stuffed Zim in a bag.

GIR suddenly attacked Dib's head screaming, "Let master go! You are evil! GRRR!"

Dib grabbed GIR and threw him against the wall, "I'm not letting this damned robot ruin my chances at being a hero."

Dib ran out and GIR was lying on the floor... no movement... his eyes were black. GIR was gone...

_In Dib's Lab_

Everything was all future looking, As soon as Dib entered his computer spoke, "H-e-l-l-o D-i-b. Have a nice day."

Dib nodded at his computer, "I finally have proof that aliens exist, and now everyone will believe me... no one will think I'm insane... they will believe me."

**To be continued....**


	3. it's history

**In Dib's Lab**

Dib, placing Zim carefully on the observation table, decides to collect Zim's equipment, aka, Gir. "Zim, I'll be right back, don't move a muscle." Dib laughs hysterically, "like you can move!" Dib ran out of the house leaving the unguarded Zim all alone.

**Outside**

Dib was walking over to Zim's green, weird, looking home. Zim opens the men's room door on the home and peers inside. There's no movement. Gir isn't even anywhere to be seen. Dib walks through the living room and can only hear his own footsteps. He walks into the kitchen, and enters the toilet. When he gets downstairs in the lab, he spots Gir, right where he left him. Dib walks over and picks him up. "Poor thing, I'll fix you up." Dib smiles at Gir and walks away.

**At the Membrane household**

Gaz is staring at Zim, (who in fact is unconscious still) and poking him. "I _hate_ Dib." Gaz mumbled. Dib came rushing in with gir's lifeless body in his hands. "Gaz! Get out!" Gaz walked passed him mumbling 'I hate you' under her breath.

Dib started working on Gir... about ten minutes later Gir was jumping up and down singing Dashboard Confessionals.

Dib prepares to dissect Zim. Just then Dib realized something. If he dissects Zim, he won't have anyone to defeat, no one to conquer. He looked over at Gir eating a banana. He decided to let them free.

As Dib took the cuffs off, Zim sat right up, "get away from me you little... STINK BEAST!" Zim took off, Gir followed.

Dib laughed, "at least I still have my pictures."

Gir screamed, "No! I ate those!"

Dib screamed, ran around in circles, and fainted...

** To be continued, you little stink worm beast baby!**

****

_**A/N: please send a reveiw... I know it stinks.. but I want reveeis... begs lol.. jk. You can send them only if you please.** _


	4. Zim Meets Hera

**_A/N: I know this story isn't the best, but I'll try to get it right. _**--

**(Story)**

As soon as Dib woke up, he realized Zim was on his way to finally taking over the earth. He ran outside and screamed, "NO!"

Zim was pointing his ray gun at the sun preparing the Earth's doom. Dib was running as fast as his little legs could go. Nothing could stop him. Suddenly out of nowhere Gaz came running out. Dib tried to tell her off, but she was upset. Gaz screamed, "YOU ATE THE LAST PIECE OF PIZZA!" Dib was scared, but he knew he had to get to Zim's house. Finally, 2 minutes later, He lost Gaz and got to Zim's house. Dib smiled, peered through the window and saw something that he wouldn't have guessed. It was Gir playing with the ray gun. Dib turned around laughing, but came around to see Zim's face.

Dib shook his head, "So this is you're great plan?"

Zim shook his head, "Yup, pretty clever huh?"

Dib said sarcastically, "Yeah... pretty clever."

Suddenly Zim stuck cuffs on Dib and pushed him in a small dark box. "Now I don't have any stink beast ruining my plans." Zim laughs maniacally.

Then Zim took out the ray gun from his pocket, "This whole thing was a trap Dib, I knew you'd fix Gir, I knew you'd feel guilty, I knew everything. I read your mind. So I made a mini ray gun so you'd think I gave up and gave the ray gun to Gir. But I didn't, oh how I didn't."

Suddenly Invader Hera came out of the bushes and stole the ray gun. "You took too long Zim! Now I will finish the job!" Hera's blue tank top and black capris were distracting Zim from her destruction of his plan. 'So colorful.' Zim thought. Invader Hera went on, "The tallest said you finally came out with a new plan, they knew you couldn't do it right. So they sent me! I will finish it for you. Zim, we'll be the richest Irken ever to be spawned. Get ready Zim, get in your ship, I'll meet you there, Earth is about to be taken over."

Suddenly thousands of people were gathering around Hera, "Please don't! We'll do anything you want!" Hera ignored them.

Hera aimed the ray gun at the sun, Zim was smiling with glee, finally, his plan was working. Hera aimed, she fired. Zim, Gir, and Hera shrunk the house, packed everything up and hopped in the ship.

**3 years later**

Dib was still in the small dark box, Gaz was still playing video games, and the earth was an ice cube.

In Irk

Zim, Hera and Gir each were rewarded the first medals for taking over a planet that was never heard of by the tallests.

Suddenly The Tallests got a call, someone knows...

To be continued

**_For InvaderHera: Sorry for using your name. I thought you were perfect for the part._**

**_If anyone else would like to be in here... please send a review. Thanks!_**


	5. Zim Meets Alyssa8

_First of all... thanks Alyssa8 for sending 2 very nice reviews... smile_

**(Story)**

Purple picked up the phone, "Hello? Whose this? What?! What's you're name!? Alyssa?? Sure, come by anytime. By anytime I mean NOW!" Purple hung up.

Red Spoke up, "Was that Alyssa8? Our Irken graduate?"

Purple nodded.

Red smiled, "It'll be great to catch up on good times."

Zim and Hera were sitting in the other room looking at their medals. There was a knock at the door. Hera stood up and walked toward the door. She turned the knob, and there stood another Irken. Her eyes bluish yet greenish, her antennae sticking straight up unlike Hera's whose was curved back, the girls ensemble was a white tank top with jeans.

"You're... very...bright." Hera said shielding her eyes, "Come on in."

The girl looked Hera up and down, Hera was very dull looking, her eyes were a pretty shade of blue, and her outfit ensemble was tomboyish. The strange girl sat next to Zim.

Zim looked at this girl, "Um, Hi, You're name is...."

The girl spoke, "My name is Alyssa8, I've heard a lot about you Zim. I also heard you almost destroyed Irk in our first mission."

Zim's antennae curved backward, "I put the fires out."

"But you made them worse." Hera and Alyssa8 said in unison, then they looked at each other angrily.

Zim smiled, "worse, or better?"

Purple and Red came in. Red hugged Alyssa 8, "It's so great to see you! How long has it been?"

Alyssa mumbled, "11 years." She pushed Red away, "Now get off of me!"

Red moved away, "Zim, Hera, this is Alyssa8, the ever so talented," Alyssa8 blushed, "Irken. Everyone give her a round of applause."

Hera and Zim clapped slowly, Purple and Red clapped insanely.

Alyssa spoke up, "Thanks." She turns to Zim and Hera, "Zim, Hera, can I talk to you in private?"

Zim and Hera nodded. Alyssa walked in between Zim and Hera and wrapped her arms around their shoulders, "I have a new mission, would you like to join?" She particularly eyes Zim.

Zim and Hera look at each other and nod their heads. Alyssa chuckles, "Good, now follow me."

Suddenly as Alyssa opened the door to her lab, she remembered the incident.

It was a cold day, and she was only 7 years old. Her father was working on a new experiment.

"Daddy, can I drink this blue stuff?" Alyssa8 asked. Her father looked at her and shook his head. Alyssa8 dropped her head. "Fine then, I'll be over here... not doing anything!" Her father left to talk to the Tallest about his conclusion.

Alyssa8 decided to play skipping babies. She started to skip, and she accidentally bumped into an experiment. The bluish green liquid poured into her eyes, her gorgeous purple eyes turned bluish green.

Alyssa came back to reality, and realized Zim and Hera were impatiently waiting behind her to walk through the double doors into the lab. Alyssa apologized and pointed their way to their seats...

To be continued...


	6. Zim Meets Nakia

Zim and Hera sat at a table sitting across from each other. Alyssa sat at the end seat. Alyssa twiddled her thumbs. Zim spoke up, "So... what do you want?"

Alyssa looked at Zim and Hera, "My friend is coming for a visit. But you have to know some things about her. So you don't have to ask her. Her name is Nakia. She's moving on to her next mission and she's getting used to her costume. She's normally an Irken like us. And... um... Her parents are... um... well..." Alyssa took a deep breath. "Her parents passed away, just after she was born. You see, her father went to war, and he died fighting, and her mother, well, she died of a broken heart. She lived with us for a while, until it was her time to go in to Irken graduate school. My parents told her the truth about her parents when she was 10, I was the only one who really comforted her, we've been best friends ever since. I, uh, think there's one more thing you have to know..."

Just then the doors flew open and there stood an Irken, her wig was black and down by her shoulders. Zim practically drooled, her red tube top and black mini skirt really excited him. Her tube top had a Chinese symbol on the front meaning, love. Her skin still green though... DURR!

Alyssa shook her head, but she smiled at this girl, "Guys, this is Nakia, my best friend!" Nakia took a bow and smiled. Zim stood right up and shook her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl like you!"

Hera glared, _I can't believe him! He's not supposed to like her!_

Alyssa ran over to Nakia and hugged her, "How are you?"

Nakia answered, "Fine, fine." Her voice so soft it made everyone's spine tingle.

Zim spoke up, with sweat dripping down his forehead, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

There was silence. Hera stood in the corner glaring at Zim. Alyssa and Nakia stared at Zim.

Nakia sighed, "I do, and he's very sweet."

Zim was shocked, the first girl he really liked, the ONLY girl he really liked, had a boyfriend. Nakia smiled at Alyssa, "And he asked me to marry him yesterday."

Alyssa and Hera ran out of the room giggling like little school girls. The only people left in the lab, Zim and Nakia.

"So, Zim," Nakia started, "Tell me about your self. Alyssa already told me you almost destroyed Irk." She laughed.

Zim blushed, "I know I did, I get over excited sometimes."

Nakia and Zim laugh.

Zim and Nakia have a long conversation telling each other about one another. But Nakia left out one major detail.

Zim and Nakia stare into each other's eyes, Nakia's was purple, and Zim's red. Zim went in for a kiss, Nakia accepted.

Suddenly Nakia realized something, if she loved Zim, that means she can't love her fiancé, but that's not right.

To be continued...

_**A/N: Hoped you liked chapter 6! Please review!**_


	7. Is it true?

Nakia ran out of the lab with tears running down her cheeks. Zim fell to the floor confused, _why did she run? Why is she upset? _

Alyssa ran in, "What did you do to her! She's crying!"

Zim stood up, "I'm asking **myself** the same question!" Alyssa rolled her eyes.

"Well you must of done something to make her cry!"

Zim belted out, "Maybe because we kissed and she's engaged!" Zim immediately covered his mouth. He just said the unthinkable.

Alyssa lifted an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

Zim, covering his mouth, shook his head many times.

"Come on Zim, I can't believe you. You ruined a very nice relationship. You're such a jerk."

Hera came running in, "You little stink beast!" Hera slapped Zim and ran out.

Zim started to cry.

Alyssa spoke up, "Oh look, the jerk is crying... aw, how cute." Alyssa laughed. "You know, before I would've protected you if you were in trouble or anything like that. But now, now, you've ruined everything." Alyssa ran out, and Zim knew she wouldn't be coming back.

**3 days later**

Nakia was sitting in the Irken ship's cafeteria. Zim walked in, "Nakia!" Zim sat next to her.

"Get away from me, I'm getting married tomorrow, I don't want to see you." Nakia put her head down.

Zim spoke up, "But Nakia, after these three days, I've realized that I love you, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Nakia picked her head up.

"You're a little too late Zim, I'm marrying Ted tomorrow, and you can't stop me. **He's **the best thing that happened to **me**."

Zim put his hand on her shoulder, "Nakia, I love you, you can't just throw me away like a used boot. I'll be back, and you're not going to stop me."

Zim walked away leaving Nakia all alone in the Irken cafeteria.

But Zim could swear he heard her whisper, "I love you too." But he thought, _that's got to be my imagination._

To be continued...

A/n: thanks for reading! Send a review!


	8. The Wedding Day

**(Zim's bedroom)**

It's the day of the wedding, and Zim is walking back and forth...back and forth...back and forth...pondering about what to do about this wedding. Alyssa ran in, "Zim, I'm sorry!"

Zim spun around and stared blankly at Alyssa. "About..."

Alyssa finally ran up to him. Catching her breath she said, "I was the jerk a couple days ago, I never meant to be mean to you. I guess I was hiding my true feelings."

Zim made a face like, 'what are you talking about?'

Alyssa still spoke, "I was jealous, I really liked you, and so did Hera. You see, we did these things, like be mean and stuff... to make you fall out of love with her."

Zim spoke... finally, "I understand, Alyssa. But right now, I have to figure out how to stop the wedding."

Alyssa frowned, "You can't, Nakia will be married in 3 hours. You'll be too late by the time you get there." Zim pushed Alyssa, "You don't know me, Alyssa! I love Nakia, and I'll try anything to stop the wedding."

Alyssa got back up, "Then take **my** ship. I know how you feel... to lose a love." Alyssa handed him the ship's keys. "Now go get her! Hurry!"

**(Inside the Irken stadium)**

Purple, one of the tallests, is the alter. Ted is wearing his black and white tux with a carnation.

Nakia is wearing a long white dress that slits at the sides. Her vale comes down to the floor and it shimmers beautifully.

Purple began, "We bring these two Irken together, in holy matrimony." He turns to Ted, "do you, Ted, take this lovely Irken, to be you're wedded wife?"

Ted responds, "I do." He smiled at Nakia and she smiled back.

Purple turns to Nakia, "Do you, Nakia, take this Irken to be your wedded husband?"

Nakia hesitates, _do I really want to marry Ted? Am I not in love with him? Do I love Zim?_

Purple coughs, "Say you do."

Nakia stutters, "I...I..." _What am I doing? Why can't I say it? Why can't I say I do?_

**(Just outside the stadium)**

Zim is about to push open the door when Hera grabs him, "Zim! Please, I love you. Don't do it. Nakia doesn't love you, she's getting married. Love **me **Zim, love **me**."

Zim pushed her aside, "I love Nakia, Hera, and I know she loves me back. I can feel it."

Hera runs away with tears running down her cheeks.

But before Zim opens the door, he listens to what's going on inside. _Nakia! Don't do it! I love you!_

**(Inside the stadium)**

Nakia is still stuttering, "I... I..." _I do! Say it! _"I...I..."

Zim bursts open the door, "She does not!" He runs up to the alter. "She does not."

Purple turns to Nakia, as does Ted. Purple says, "Well Nakia? What do you say?"

Nakia looks at Ted, his antennae sticking straight up, and then she looks at Zim, his pathetic little antennae bent backwards. Then she remembers, _Ted is so totally boring! Zim, I love him. He's funny and amazing. I choose... _"I don't!"

Ted ran out of the stadium balling his eyes out. Zim stands next to Nakia, gazing into her purple eyes. He steps closer, "Nakia, I love you."

Nakia put her hand on his, "I love you too." Nakia kissed Zim passionately on the lips, Zim kissed her back.

Purple stood there in disgust, _I'd rather die than see that stink beast kiss someone like that... _Purple shuddered.

To be ended...

_**Thanks for reading! Send a review if you enjoyed it!**_


	9. Moving in

**(Inside Zim's apartment)**

It's been three days since the "wedding" and Zim was sitting at his desk drawing blueprints of his new home with Nakia. But he just couldn't come up with anything. Nothing was good enough for her. He wanted the best, for his true love. He knew he loved her. From the moment he set eyes on her, he knew. When they shared that first kiss, he knew it was fate. He knew.

Zim felt a hand soft his shoulder. He quickly spun around in his chair. There stood Nakia. She had on a purple tank top and a black mini skirt. She didn't have her wig on. Her antenna was sticking straight up. "Zim," She started. Zim nodded, "Yes my sweet angel?"

Nakia gulped, "I have to tell you something. Something I've been dieing to tell you since I met. I couldn't get the courage to tell you. I..." She took a deep breath. "I'm part human."

Zim dropped his jaw. He couldn't believe it. His true love was part worm baby. He knew he should dump her, _what should I say? _

Nakia started backing up, "I can tell by you're expression. I got that expression with Ted. I know. We're through aren't we?"

Zim shook his head. "No! Nakia, I love you. It's just shocking because you're part worm... I mean human. I still love you no matter what you are. No matter if you're a chicken, or a llama, or a human. I still love you."

Nakia thought, _even though he's making no sense, I see where he's going. _

Zim stood up from his desk and put his hand out, his three fingered hand. Nakia smiled and put her hand in his. They each went in for a third romantic kiss since the wedding.

**(inside Alyssa's apartment)**

Alyssa was crying. Her best friend is moving to another galaxy with the guy who almost destroyed Irk! Alyssa stood up from her bed and knocked every picture she has of Nakia and through them in the trash, "that's what you get for leaving me!" She said in complete sobs, "No one will make me feel better, not even you Nakia!" Alyssa fell to the floor and sobbed.

Suddenly Hera came in. "Oh my god! What's wrong?!"

Alyssa sat up and wiped her tears, "Nakia is moving away with Zim. I don't want her to. I want her to stay with me. We've been friends since we were in diapers." Alyssa broke out into complete sobs.

Hera stroked her hair, "it's ok. I'll stop her. Don't worry, hush. Sh, don't cry anymore. It's ok. I'll stop her."

Alyssa stopped crying and smiled at Hera, "promise you'll stop her?"

Hera smiled evilly, "I promise."

Alyssa shooed Hera out and she left. Alyssa sat at her bedside laughing maniacally.

**(The airport)**

Nakia and Zim were just about to get on the plane when Hera ran up to Zim.

"Zim! Nakia! Don't go! Didn't you hear?!" Hera screamed from the other end of the hall.

Zim shook his head, Nakia was worried.

"There are crazy psychopathic monkeys on that plane! Don't go! You don't know what'll happen on there!" Hera still screamed while being dragged away from the airport.

Zim looked at Nakia, "You think she's lieing?"

Nakia cocked her head, "She's lieing. Alyssa put her up to it."

"How do you know?" Zim asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only Alyssa knows the stories of the crazy psychopathic monkeys."

Zim nodded his head, "tell me the story on the plane."

Alyssa nodded.

**(On the plane)**

Zim and Nakia were holding hands while Nakia told the story.

"Well, it all started at the crazy psychopathic zoo. Alyssa and I were 12 years of age, Alyssa saw a cute little monkey, and she decided to feed it. I, of course, told her not to. She did it anyway. Then the monkey jumped at her foaming at the mouth. He almost bit her but I pulled her away. So, that's the story of the crazy psychopathic monkey."

Zim was staring at her in awe. "That was amazing...let's watch a movie."

While they were watching the movie, the plane finally landed.

**(at the new home)**

Zim and Nakia collected their entire luggage and walked into their new _mansion. _They even had a barn with horses with two heads. They decided to unpack later, and they rode their two headed horses toward the sunset. Then they made out.

THE END!


End file.
